Tragic
by LeviathanRising
Summary: AU, Hans pays a visit to Queen Elsa one cold winter night. No pairings, major character death.


**I Don't own Frozen, all characters belong to Disney, blah blah blah. **

_The Background here is that Elsa never ran to the North Mountain after the coronation, Anna managed to calm her down and everything was brought under control. Eventually, Elsa gave Anna and Hans permission to marry, and he moved into the castle with them, leading to, well, this;_

**_Major character death warning._**

* * *

><p>"Good evening, your majesty."<p>

Elsa jumps at the voice, quickly leaping from her chair and turning around to face the doorway to her chambers. When she does is greeted with the sight of her sister's husband standing at her threshold. Strange, she does not see the prince without Anna very often.

"Oh…hello Hans."

The Prince steps gingerly through the doorway, his boots clicking on the wooden floors of the palace. He takes in the royal bedchambers, admiring the masterful paintings that adorn its' walls, and the grand size of the room, far larger than the one he and Anna share.

Outside, a powerful winter storm howls through the night, causing the trees to bow and the frames of the houses in the village below to shake.

Elsa sets the book she has been reading down discreetly on a small table. Hans notices.

"What are you reading?"

He makes his way to the table and lifts the book, scanning the cover quickly.

"Oh! Snorri Sturluson, I've read his Edda before, when I was a bit younger I-"

"Hans…shouldn't you be in bed, with Anna?"

Hans is clearly taken aback. He opens his mouth as if to speak, but closes it, and sets the book back down on the table.

"I Apologize, my queen, I only wanted to thank you."

"For?"

"For giving me and Anna your blessing to be married, it has meant much to the both of us. I know it was difficult for you to trust me at first, and I don't blame you, but I hope you have or will come to realize that I do love your sister and only want to make her happy."

A Pang of guilt strikes Elsa.

"I-I'm sorry, I am glad Anna has found someone she truly wants to be with, of course."

Hans smiles that devilishly charming smile of his.

"Of course."

Elsa notices that instead of heading towards the door, the prince has come closer.

"It's so nice to have finally found such a welcoming place. I Really admire you, and your Kingdom, Elsa. Arendelle is such a lovely nation."

He has never called her Elsa before. Never been so_ careless _as to forget to refer to her by her proper title.

_He's getting a bit friendly, _Elsa thinks.

The next thing he does is even more peculiar. Swiftly, he unlatches Elsa's window with one hand, and flings it open with the other.

A Powerful gust of wind blasts into the room, causing both the prince and the queen to momentarily lose their balance.

A Thin blanket of snow almost immediately covers the area of her room in the direct line of sight from the window, as well as Hans himself.

"Hans! What are you doing?"

He moves closer, and a sinking pit of dread forms in Elsa's stomach.

"W-where's Anna?"

"Asleep, at least, that's the way I left her. I'd say you'd be surprised by what she can sleep through, but since you're her sister, I guess you already knew that."

Closer.

" Hans, I Don't know what you think you're doing bu-"

In a flash, he is behind her, an arm hooked around her waist and a hand covering her mouth.

Before she can react, she hears the awful sound of steel chafing against leather, and a wickedly sharp force slices into the side of her stomach.

"I wonder why it was you decided to leave your window wide open tonight? You were almost inviting your assassin into your bedchamber. I tried to save you, but I was too late, I struggled with your killer, but he overpowered me and escaped into the darkness."

Elsa's great blue eyes shoot wide open, as she registers the pain of the dagger in her side. She tries to scream, but only a silent gasp emerges.

Hans lowers the Queen's body to the floor, slowly taking his hand from her mouth.

Hans rises to his feet, leaving Arendelle's young ruler dying in a pool of her own blood.

He takes a minute to admire his good work, and wipes the crimson that coats his hands onto his jacket, disheveling it a bit as he does so.

"Anna will be devastated, she was so looking forward to reconnecting with her older sister. Perhaps she might even take her own life after the funeral."

Hans grins down at Elsa.

"And then of course, the burden of the throne will fall to me."

* * *

><p>In her own room, Princess Anna of Arendelle awakens with a yawn. She turns in her bed, and then realizes it seems…empty. Something is missing, specifically, her bridegroom.<p>

When he does not return within a few minutes, she resolves to search for him, dragging herself from her bed and stumbling half asleep through the halls, searching for her prince.

When she nears the door to her sister's room, she hears a sound that sobers her instantly. It is the unmistakable sound of wind rushing through an open space. Which meant Elsa must have her window open. But why would Elsa have her window open?

An intense feeling of worry gnawing at the back of the Princess' mind she reaches shakily for Elsa's doorknob.

Unlike so many times before, she doesn't even bother to knock.

"Elsa?"

The name catches in the young girl's throat as she pushes the heavy oak door open, and takes in the scene that awaits her inside her sister's room.

Anna stares, struggling to comprehend what she is seeing. Her handsome, loving prince stands over the prone, inert body of her older sister, covered in crimson, a bloodstained dagger gripped tightly in his right hand.

Anna cannot understand what is happening, what _cannot _be happening. Hans couldn't-_wouldn't_ do this. Elsa couldn't be dead.

Her eyes and the queen's meet, and Elsa opens her mouth in a futile attempt to speak, but succeeds only in coughing.

A Single word tears itself from deep inside of Anna, the only word to describe the situation. She wants to scream it to the heavens, that God himself might hear, but instead it comes out a fragile, hollow whisper.

_No._

Even as the logical, primitive part of her brain screams at her to run, she simply stands there. Even when Hans grips her arm and drags her into the room, she can do nothing but mutter that same word over and over again.

_"No,No,No!"_

It's all over in a matter of seconds, and Anna lies next to the body of her sister, clutching in vain at her throat, blood pouring from between her fingers, mingling with Elsa's.

As the light fades from Anna's bright eyes, and her death throes subside, Hans bends down next to her and holds her in his arms, brushing a strand of red hair from her face.

What he does next puzzles Anna, even as she dies. He leans in and kisses her on the lips, staining his own red.

Then he stands, shaking his head in lament.

"How tragic, even as you died, you still managed to give your true love one final kiss."

He walks calmly to Elsa's mirror, knocking pottery and priceless art down as he goes, creating a semblance of a struggle.

He makes sure his hair and clothes are properly bloodied and ruined, and that his face shows the proper amount of grief and loss.

Then he cries for help.


End file.
